


Long Island Iced Tea

by lightbroke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Consent, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Silly, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: Alec Lightwood gets into Magnus' long island iced tea pitcher...





	Long Island Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @lightbroke ^-^

Alec poured himself another glass. His thirst had yet to be fully quenched but damn if this didn’t taste magnificent. Resting in a glass pitcher the light brown liquid sloshed from side to side as he set it down, bringing his glass to his lips. It was cool from the refrigerator and ice yet somehow warm going down. Alec had never had anything like it. It was mystifying and seemed to be calling him back for another glass and another glass and another glass until he couldn’t see straight.  
  
The front door opened and consequently closed with a click. It had been yet another long day for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Many clients with many needs—he was drained and wanted to rest. But would rest come when he walked into the penthouse with music playing and a certain Shadowhunter cruising about? Magnus looked around suspicious. This seemed more Jace than Alec behaviour but it had been a long time since Jace shared his abode. “Alec? Alexander?” He called out tentatively.  
  
“I’m in here!” Alec slurred, finishing his fourth glass. “Here! Lemme get you some!” He bumbled around the kitchen and nearly fumbled the new glass onto the ground. With a shy chuckle he went to the pitcher and tipped to pour into the glass. “I could have sworn there was more in here…” Alec stared at the glass and the pitcher and back again. He brought the cup up to his face and then the pitcher, glaring at it for being empty.  
  
“Alec…” There was a warned tone to Magnus’ voice. A worried note as well.  
  
“You can just taste it off my lips then.” He crooned, haphazardly dropping the pitcher and glass into the sink. It was pure luck they didn’t crack on impact. “C’mere stud.” Hip jutted and holding his weight against the counter, Alec extended his arms. “Haven’t seen you all day. Missed you.” His cheeks were red and neck flush. With a little help from the counter, he made his way towards Magnus. “How do you always look so hot?” He muttered, looking down at him before pressing their lips together.  
  
Magnus leaned into the kiss initially before being the one to break away. Alec pouted and tried to tug him back for more. “Alec, darling, I think you need some water.”  
  
“No, babe. I want more tea. That stuff was so good and warm and refreshing and makes me feel _loose_.” He wiggled his arms for emphasis.  
  
Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. “Loose huh?”  
  
_“Oh yeah baby._ ” Alec wiggled his eyebrows before falling into a fit of giggles. “Make more of it.” He latched his arms over Magnus’ shoulders and curled his fingers against the baby hairs of Magnus’ neck. “Be loose with me.”  
  
“I don’t think that’d fair too well.” Magnus smiled, exhausted. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he was thinking of coming home earlier. He’d been dreaming of a slow night with take out and reading beside Alec. Not babysitting a very plastered eldest Lightwood.  
  
“Why not? Can’t resist me?” Alec flung his arms back and twirled, spanking his own ass and tossing a coy look over his shoulder. Again, he fell into more giggles.  
With a resigned huff he got a glass of water and held it in front of himself. “If I drink this will you kiss me again?” He stared above the bartering tool at Magnus who nodded. Downing it, he set the cup down with a sigh. The water made him feel heavy and a little less ‘loose’.  
  
Alas, Magnus complied with the demands and walked slowly forward. “Alec, _baby_ ­­––“  
  
“Kiss me.” Alec said softly, his voice shy and desperately in love. “Please.”  
  
Magnus leaned his head back and pressed their lips together. It was soft and quiet and beautiful. It was a moment Magnus never wanted to end but knew had to. His Shadowhunter wasn’t in his right mind and he knew exactly where this could end up if they weren’t careful: naked and tangled in each other, making a memory the other wouldn’t remember. “If you eat something, I’ll kiss you again.”  
  
“What I want to eat isn’t on the menu.” Alec’s voice had dropped and his gaze darkened. “I think the menu is mad at me…?”  
  
Magnus blushed fiercely. “I’m not mad at you darling. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d get into the tea. I-I should have warned you or labeled it.”  
  
“So what I want to eat _is_ on the menu?” There was classic boyish horny hope in his gaze.  
  
“No, no it’s off the menu for right now.” Magnus couldn’t wipe the blush off his cheeks.  
  
“For right now?”  
  
“When you feel better who am I to say no?” He winked, a promise for a sober later.  
  
“So if I eat food you’ll kiss me again?” Alec’s hazel eyes fell back to Magnus’ lips hungrily. All he wanted was to get lost in Magnus’ arms and feel him everywhere. He wanted to trace every square inch of skin and moan his name, back arched and sweat lining his muscles. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted just yet. The menu was mad at him, he was convinced.  
  
Magnus nodded and nudged Alec to the fridge. “Want a sandwich?” Before hearing an answer, Magnus began to take out turkey, cheese, spinach, and tomatoes. “Alec?” When Magnus turned around, he’d caught Alec staring blatantly at his backside, in a trance. “ _Alexander_.”  
  
The boy’s eyes whipped up immediately. “Sandwich, yeah.” He said, his mind obviously elsewhere.

* * *

  
Fed and having drank a few more glasses of water as well as two Tylenols, Alec was curled against Magnus on the couch. He’d thankfully calmed down a little but was still far more touchy than he was sober. The amount of physical contact was killing Magnus; it was driving his self control to the furthest edge.  
   
“So what did you do today?” Alec hummed, nuzzling the side of Magnus’ neck, one hand trying to sneak its way under Magnus’ shirt.  
   
“The same ol’ same ol’, dear. Clients. Fixing wards. Meetings. What did you do?”  
   
“Worked out, went on patrol, sparred with Jace and then came home…I thought of you the whole time. I always do. You’re always on my mind Mr. Bane.” Alec smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. Snuggling closer, Alexander kissed the side of his neck. Self control slipped from Magnus’ grip for a moment and he moaned, leaning into the kisses. Things were kosher until Magnus snapped out of it to find Alec straddled on his lap, hands trying to unbutton his shirt. “Off, off. I want this off. All of it off. I want you. _I need you._ ” Alec’s voice was husky and sure of itself. “Let me love you, Magnus. Let me make you feel good.” Alec ground against him almost making Magnus break and say _gods yes._  
  
_“_ No, Alec. We can’t. You’re not…” Gods where did Alec’s shirt go? “You’re not sober enough.”  
   
“Screw that. I want you now though.” He pouted, leaning back still adamantly tugging at the buttons of Magnus’ shirt..  
   
“We can’t forget that. I want you to remember. I _need_ you to remember.”  
   
“I don’t understand your decision but I can respect it.” Alec slipped off Magnus’ lap and crumpled on the couch. “Okay I lied, I understand your decision.” Alec confessed a beat later. “I just don’t want to wait until forever–“  
   
Magnus laughed. “It’s not going to take forever to sober up, silly. Just a few hours.”  
   
“A few hours?! I’ll be blue all over by that time!” He gawked.  
   
“Blue all over huh?” Magnus smirked with a wink, cocky. He still had it.  
   
“Oh shut up.” Alec chucked a pillow at Magnus and laughed.

 


End file.
